general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Carolyn Hennesy
| hometown = | spouse = Donald Agnelli (2007-13) | children = | series1 = General Hospital | character1 = Diane Miller | years1 = 2007-present | series2 = | character2 = | years2 = | series3 = | character3 = | years3 = | series4 = General Hospital: Night Shift | character4 = Diane Miller | years4 = 2007 | color = #E55D03 | color text = white }} Carolyn Hennesy is a American actress and author. She is best known for her role as sharp-talking attorney Diane Miller on General Hospital. Background Hennesy was born in Los Angeles, California on June 10, 1962 as the daughter of Oscar-winning art director Dale Hennesy. She is a niece of actress Barbara Rush and cousin of Fox News reporter Claudia Cowan. She studied at the American Conservatory Theatre and the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts. She is a veteran of many stage productions, as well as the comedy troupes the Groundlings and the ACME Comedy Theater. She starred as Mrs. Valentine on the teen drama Dawson's Creek in the 2000-2001 season, and she had supporting roles in the films Global Effect (2002), Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003), Legally Blonde 2: Red, White and Blonde (2003), Click (2006), The Heat Chamber (2003) and Cougar Club (2007). She made three appearances on That '70s Show and has guest-starred on Reba as the mother of Reba's son-in-law, Van. She made a guest appearance on Drake & Josh as Mrs. Abernathy, the boss of the Ball & Vance Fish Corp. Additionally, she appeared as Judith Haven in an episode of What I Like About You, and she voiced Blair Lansfield in the video game Star Ocean: Till the End of Time. Currently, she stars as Rosalyn Harris in the fifth season of the HBO hit series True Blood. Hennesy has written a series of children's books based on the character Pandora. The first one, called Pandora Gets Jealous, was released in January 2008. The sequel, Pandora Gets Vain, was released in August 2008. The third book in the series, Pandora Gets Lazy, was released in March 2009. Book four, Pandora Gets Heart, was released in January 2010. The fifth book, Pandora Gets Angry, was released in February 2011. Book six, Pandora Gets Greedy, was released in June 2012. Carolyn wrote The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli featuring the characters of General Hospital. Hennesy recently appeared in a GEICO television advertisement featuring the character known as "Cash." In October 2011, Hennesy appeared on Jessie as Mrs. Chesterfield, and in November 2011 as Myrna in the "That Still Small Voice" episode of Once Upon a Time. She also guest starred in "Bucket and Skinner." Hennesy lives in Los Angeles with her husband Donald Agnelli but they divorced in 2013.http://wikipicky.com/actress/carolyn-hennesy-wiki-husband-divorce-boyfriend-and-net-worth.html She is a trapeze artist. In 2017, Hennesy won the Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting or Guest Actress in a Digital Daytime Drama Series for her work on . References Official Account *Official site *Twitter * Carolyn Hennesy on Facebook * Carolyn Hennesy on Instagram * Carolyn Hennesy on Insstar.com * Carolyn Hennesy on Instagweb.com * Carolyn Hennesy on Buzzcent.com * Carolyn Hennesy on Insstars.com * Carolyn Hennesy on Photostags.com Category:Actors and actresses Category:Current GH actors/actresses